


Evolving friendship (MakoHaru)

by romanciere



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Holding Hands, Jealous Nanase Haruka, Love Confessions, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, haru playing with twins, makoto wearing glasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9668843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanciere/pseuds/romanciere
Summary: Haru doesn’t understand why Makoto is rejecting other girls’ advances and why his best friend is acting strange. However, he does discover he had accidentally spent Valentine’s Day with Makoto, something he doesn’t necessarily regret, especially when it leads to some interesting developments.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Basically Makoto’s entire family ships them, Makoto looks hot with his glasses, and the twins sabotage Haru’s video game race. Hope you enjoy my random midnight creation!

Haru wasn’t normally without Makoto’s company, however somehow he naturally drifted towards his best friend whenever they were separated.

After class, their routine consisted of reuniting by the courtyard and walking to the roof to eat lunch together. Their routine was consistent, as though written in the constellations like a map leading Haru to his North star. Haru wasn’t good with directions, but it was instinctual to return to Makoto’s side, whether it was intentional or not.

However as Haru impatiently waited for Makoto, he soon discovered why his best friend was late.

“Mako-kun!” a sweet voice pierced through the thickness of his thoughts. Haru immediately concentrated on the words, obviously interested the moment his friend’s name was mentioned.

“Good morning, Aki-chan,” Makoto’s tone was slightly startled, but was characteristically pleasant as he greeted a girl that Haru didn’t recognize.

Haru plastered himself against the brick wall, not wanting to be exposed for his eavesdropping, yet not wanting to block out the conversation either. Although he didn’t know the girl, he felt as though she was inadvertently threatening by distracting Makoto’s attention away from him while using her flitarsious tone that made Haru burn with jealousy.

He clenched his fists while trying to ease the pounding of his heart. She could be asking about homework or something innocent, yet Haru didn’t like the soft giggles she made.

“I was wondering if,” she paused, “if you would maybe want to hang out tomorrow?” she stuttered.

Haru could feel his nails digging into his palms, his body tensing with anger that flushed his cheeks. Tomorrow was a Tuesday, and Makoto always spent Tuesdays with Haru. He felt insulted at the suggestion that a stranger could suddenly interrupt a tradition that had been happening since childhood.

“Oh,” Makoto’s tone dropped a decibel lower which forced Haru to strain his ears to continue to intrude on the personal conversation. “Your gesture is really sweet Aki-chan, but I actually already have plans for tomorrow sorry.”

It was shameful the amount of pride that Haru felt after Makoto rejected the girl. Haru breathed a sigh of relief, hoping that Makoto wasn’t sincerely sorry for spending the day with him. He partially wondered why Makoto had rejected the advance, especially since they always spent time together and Makoto was free to conversate with other people.

Sure Haru would feel offended if Makoto changed plans, but his friend was also allowed to have a social circle that didn’t involve him or the swim team. The jealousy was his own issue, Makoto wasn’t directly responsible for Haru’s personal needs.

Still, he was guiltily pleased when the girl, Aki, scurried away with a saddened expression and a heart-shaped box of chocolates clutched tightly to her chest.

“Haru-chan!” Makoto turned the corner and noticed Haru standing awkwardly against the wall. Quickly he replaced any emotion on his face with a blank expression, barely acknowledging the larger boy.

Makoto only smiled sweetly rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

“Let’s go have lunch Haru-chan.”

“Drop the -chan, Makoto.”

 

***

 

Although he didn’t speak much, he enjoyed Makoto’s chatter during their lunch on the roof. He gratefully accepted the extra sandwich that his friend’s mother had packed knowing that Haru often neglected making himself a lunch due to spending his mornings soaking in his tub instead. Sometimes Haru had difficulty prioritizing, however thankfully Makoto was there to speak on his behalf and settle his best interests.

His distracted thoughts drifted towards the empty pool that had been closed for the winter. He desperately felt the urge to swim and to feel the peace and serenity of the water’s pureness suspending his weightless body in its gentle grasp. It was relaxing to swim, but during the winter months he could never swim as much as he wanted to. Often this resulted in a short temper and left Haru rather moody.

Makoto’s soft chatter suddenly disappeared, alerting Haru to the uncharacteristic silence that hung in the awkward atmosphere. Something was wrong, Makoto was never this quiet.

Haru pulled his attention away from the pool and quickly judged the issue that was plagued with silence. Makoto had barely eaten his lunch, his lost appetite was represented by his nimble fingers picking at his sandwich in odd disinterest.

Haru nudged Makoto who sat limply beside him. The taller boy flashed his green eyes in Haru’s direction where he infused the concern into his blue irises. Makoto’s behaviour was odd and Haru couldn’t hide the worry in his eyes. It was his non-verbal expression which asked Makoto what was wrong.

“Haru-chan,” his tone was nervous, as though he had difficulty admitting whatever confession was bubbling against his chest. Haru encouraged Makoto to continue with approving eyes and a slight nod. Whatever was making Makoto so nervous, Haru was curious to know.

“Do you want to hang out tomorrow?”

Haru huffed at the obvious answer. How could Makoto be nervous about asking such a simple question? There was no reason why they wouldn’t be together tomorrow, yet Makoto had been so anxious and distressed over something so insignificant.

“Sure,” Haru shrugged, knowing they would most likely be together tomorrow anyways. Whether it was weekdays, weekends, or even holidays, he normally was with Makoto and tomorrow was no different.

Makoto beamed in relief, all awkwardness seemed to evaporate in the thick atmosphere. The taller boy began cheerfully continuing the chatter of how his siblings were developing a swimming stroke and were planning on entering their first competition.

Haru drifted away in thought, gazing at the pool and imagining having his own competition. Although his attention faded away, he was happy that Makoto was talking again. He was happy that his friend was normal again.

 

***

 

“Haru-chan, I’m coming in.”

Haru left the front door unlocked knowing Makoto would be coming to pick him up. He took another deep breath and pushed himself back under water in his tub. Back in the silence and the warmth, Haru felt safe and relaxed while his dark hair floated softly around his face.

Once he resurfaced, he saw Makoto standing outside the tub wearing a dark green winter jacket and a scarf. He smiled sweetly, holding out his steady strong hand for Haru to take.

Haru looked at it for a moment knowing it was unnecessary to accept the help, yet it felt comfortable to take the hand which pulled him out of the water. Makoto had always been there to help him, even as children and even now.

Haru stood there for a moment clinging to the warmth of the strong hand as water dripped from his bathing suit. Makoto eyes flickered over his body and hovered a moment too long before Haru released the hand feeling self-conscious. Makoto backed away startled and rubbed his eyes nervously, muttering a small apology.

Haru picked himself a fresh towel and rubbed it through his hair then patted it down his body trying to collect as much moisture as possible. Makoto watched silently then exited to wait in the hall as Haru changed into pants and a hoodie.

 

***

 

Makoto took Haru to the mall, a place that Haru didn’t particularly like nor hate. He was honestly just happy to spend time with Makoto although he would have preferred a more private setting.

The mall was chaotically busy with many couples out enjoying the day in their lovestruck waltz. As to add to the romantic atmosphere, there seemed to be a theme of red and pink decorating many stores, even the swimming store where they tried on new swim jammers.

Makoto convinced him that it wasn’t necessary to buy his sixth pair of swimming jammers and therefore he reluctantly put them back. However, he did buy a pair of goggles after ensuring they wouldn’t slip off his face like Rei’s.

After the swim store, they continued to the optometrist booth where Makoto searched for new reading glasses.

“How about these?” Makoto asked while posing with thin-framed round glasses that didn’t fit his angular face. Haru frowned thinking that they looked odd, but he only gave a passive shrug not wanting to be rude. Makoto replaced the glasses upon noticing Haru’s reaction then he grabbed another pair.

“How do these look?” Makoto blinked through dark thick-framed glasses with rectangular lenses.

Makoto’s magnified green eyes twinkled beautifully under the calmer lenses that seemed to suit his face perfectly. Haru nodded vigorously, thinking that Makoto appeared rather handsome in the glasses.

His droopy eyes squinted with a smile at Haru’s obvious approval, prompting him to pay the cashier and put his new purchase in a black case.

“Do you need anything else?” Makoto asked, monitoring his anxious behaviour. There were too many people in the mall and Haru was growing impatient to return home, therefore when Makoto ask if he wanted to leave, Haru gratefully agreed.

They returned to Makoto’s house where they spent the next hour indulging in a competitive car racing video game. Agreeing that it was their last race for the night, Haru was determined to win, or at least beat his previous record.

“Haru-chan!” A pair of arms suddenly wrapped around his neck, shortly followed by a second body hanging off of his shoulders.

“I want to play with Haru-chan,” Ren shouted, pushing his twin sister off his shoulders. The movement caused Haru’s controller to dip in his hands, translating to his car swerving dangerously in the video game.

Glimpsing at the split screen, he noticed Makoto gaining on his rear and Haru pressed the button down harder, willing the car to recover from the messy turn.

“No,” Ran retaliated, “I was here first!”

Ren was shoved away by his stronger sister and Haru’s entire body was tilted sideways by the force of two children hanging off his shoulders.

Haru’s car bounced off a barrier which slowed down his acceleration and caused him to make a time-consuming maneuver.

“That’s not fair! Tell her that it’s my turn, Haru-chan!” Ren pouted, accidentally elbowing Haru in the face while attempting to climb up his back.

Makoto glanced over with a smug smirk upon witnessing his siblings sabotaging Haru’s race. In his distraction, Makoto was able to gain back much progress as Haru was now becoming beatable.

Haru gritted his teeth, narrowing his focus to his own car that struggled to recover his speed and distance itself from Makoto’s oncoming approach in his rearview mirror.

“Haruka-senpai!”

“Haru-chan!”

The whining of the children resulted in his body being tugged side to side, as both twins fought for his undying attention. He bit his lip to keep his composure while his heart pounded at the intensity of the race.

He was almost there! So close!

At the last possible moment, Makoto’s car sped past and was propelled forward over the finish line only milliseconds before his. The screen lit up green on Makoto’s side while Haru’s was casted in a red shadow of failure and disappointment.

“Winner, Tachibana. Loser, Nanase,” the game announced as though to provide more insult to Haru’s loss.

“Yes!” Makoto celebrated triumphantly while Haru shrugged and tossed his controller onto the bed. He wondered if the twins hadn’t been using him as a jungle gym, if he could have possibly beaten his previous record.

“You messed Haru-chan up, that’s why he lost!” Ren complained.

Maybe if the velocity during the start had been quicker, he could have beaten his previous record.

“No! You were the one pulling on his arm!” Ran retorted.

Perhaps if his turns had been sharper, he could have shaved precious seconds off the overall time.

“Haru-chan?” Makoto’s voice broke through the arguing twins, flashing him a concerned expression through his new glasses.

Haru returned the fond stare, choosing not to be upset over the match. After all, it was only video game and could hardly be considered actually competitive.

“Ren! Ran! Bath time,” a familiar female voice called the twins who grumbled in response. Haru considered Mrs. Tachibana a second mother whom he had grown very comfortable with throughout the years. In fact, Haru was at their home almost daily and ate supper with them quite often as well. Makoto’s entire family was very accepting of him and Haru was grateful for their support.

After the twins were whisked away, Makoto turned off the video game and rearranged the tossed bed sheets.

“It was a good race, Haru-chan,” Makoto smirked, obviously still pleased with his narrow victory. Haru shrugged, considering it had been a relatively good race until the twins spoiled it. Still, the innocent moments couldn't be regretted, and although he wished he had beaten his record, Haru still didn’t feel ashamed losing to Makoto who was a good competitor.

They fell into another comfortable silence where no one was pressured to speak, and therefore, no one spoke. It wasn’t an awkward silence since their friendship thrived in the moments where voices weren’t required in conversation. Instead, the boys stared and touched to communicate their feelings. It was a special bond that he shared only with Makoto, only with his best friend.

“Boys, dinner is ready.” Makoto’s dad peered in the room looking somewhat cautious as if he expected the boys to be doing something other than sitting in silence. Makoto looked down in disappointment, but the expression quickly morphed into his classic smile while he pulled himself onto his feet.

“It’s not mackerel, but I’m sure you’ll like it, Haru-chan.” Makoto smiled leaning against the door frame green eyes twinkling in his new glasses.

 

***

 

Throughout the supper, Haru couldn’t stop staring at Makoto.

There was something troubling his friend but Haru could not determine the cause. For example, the normally cheery boy was acting withdrawn and shy. Haru recognized the timidity as Makoto not knowing how to admit something. He was only able to identify the reclusiveness since Haru himself also struggled with finding the words needed to express his feelings. Often he simply remained silent to avoid the stress of having to verbally announce his emotions.

As though to accentuate the oddness, the Tachibana family also seemed abnormally quiet while they all exchanged tentative looks that Haru couldn’t decipher.

During the supper there was only scarce conversation which never lasted long. Haru spent most of the dinner watching Makoto carefully, sometimes catching the green eyes glancing towards him then becoming startled by Haru’s inquisitive stare. Makoto would blush and look away in response.

Haru frowned. This behaviour was definitely not like Makoto.

“So boys, did you enjoy your day together?” Makoto’s mother smiled brightly, but then received a desperate glance from Makoto. She looked back down at her plate with a flushed face.

All eyes from the table seemed to be fixated on Haru. They all seemed to be waiting for some sort of answer like they were expecting Haru to explain their fairly domestic day at the mall. Haru frowned, looking down at his food while feeling self-conscious and confused.

He had definitely missed something.

“Nothing happened,” Makoto answered and the entire family looked disappointed. Haru felt very surprised with the reaction, they seemed to have been expecting something different.

“Makoto won a race,” Haru announced, feeling the need to promote the small excitement of the day. The room fell silent, all eyes staring questionably towards him which made him regret speaking in the first place. Then Makoto smiled, breaking the tension.

“I think I had an advantage. Besides, a swimming race you’d win easily, Haru-chan,” he smiled and Haru only shrugged, wishing Makoto could just be proud of what he did accomplish.

Afterwards, the atmosphere changed and the dinner returned to the normal chatter and easy-going conversation. Although he didn’t participate, Haru appreciated the sense of belonging he felt with the Tachibana family. He felt welcomed and accepted. He glanced towards Makoto where the green eyes met his with an affectionate stare.

It almost made him smile.

 

***

 

The next day Makoto arrived at his house and walked with him to school.

Their walk was pleasant, although Haru noticed that Makoto still held some reservations from the night before since his body language was tense. He tried to hide his insecurities through subtle smiles and cheerful conversation, but Haru knew Makoto too well and saw through the act.

Still, he wasn’t going to confront Makoto now. If his friend wanted to confess, he would. It wasn’t Haru’s responsibility to push Makoto to uncomfortable lengths to expose whatever it was that made the green-eyed boy so tense. If the roles were reversed Makoto would be patient, therefore Haru decided he would wait as well, even if the curiosity was painful in the meantime.

Once arriving at school, Haru quickly became bored in one of Miss. Amakata philosophical lectures while Makoto sat beside him with expert attention.

Occasionally Haru’s thoughts would drift away only to be jerked back into reality by Makoto’s quick jab that would force him back to attention. He hated school knowing there was no reason for him to be there. He didn’t feel passionate about lessons and if it weren’t for Makoto’s constant reminders, Haru would remain absent-minded for the entire school day.

“Haru-chan,” Makoto whispered. “Can I go to the bathroom?” he asked.

“Sure,” he shrugged in indifference, not exactly knowing why Makoto needed his permission. Makoto smiled and raised his hand to ask the teacher who answered in an odd response.

“Tachibana-kun, determination gives you the resolve to keep going in spite of roadblocks that lay before you. I will not be one of those roadblocks. You may leave, Makoto,” Amakata recited the quote which made the entire classroom frown in confusion. Despite ambiguous statement, everyone was wise enough not to question the strange saying as Makoto stood hesitantly and left the classroom.

Without Makoto’s guidance, Haru found it impossible to focus. He gazed out the window, using his hand to prop up his head that rested on his desk.

The frozen pool called to his soul which so desperately craved the familiarity of the water. It was frustrating to sit through a lecture in which he didn’t belong while his true passion was in a dismal unattainable state.

Feeling the anguish, Haru promised himself a warm bath and perhaps a trip to the indoor pool to vent his frustration of Makoto’s odd behaviour and his own swimming neglect. The thought was comforting and Haru wished away the boring class, especially when a group of girls began gossiping nearby.

They gathered at a neighbouring desk, all hushing their whispers as they discussed something rather important given the intense chatter.

Haru glared at them, contemplating whether he should ask Miss. Amakata to go to the bathroom so he could reunite with Makoto and escape the nonsense of the classroom.

“Mako-kun didn’t even say yes to Mika-chan!”

The  mention of Makoto’s name captivated Haru’s attention as he unintentionally began to eavesdrop on the conversation. He recognized the one classmate as the girl who approached Makoto yesterday with the box of chocolates. He tried to remember her name, but only considered her as the girl who tried to steal away Makoto.

“I also heard he rejected Kimi-chan too!”

“No way! Kimi-chan is so pretty though!” the group gossiped, apparently speaking of all of the girls Makoto had _rejected_. Haru had never known Makoto to be so popular, although he did understand why. Makoto had always been Haru’s guilty personal treasure and now others were beginning to see his charming qualities.

Suddenly one of the girls discovered Haru’s discrete eavesdropping and notified her friends. They all flashed their eyes towards Haru who looked away in embarrassment and discouragement.

He should have asked to go to the bathroom.

“You’re Mako-kun’s best friend right?” a pretty red-head girl inquired, her friends followed her curious approach by leaning towards Haru with sudden interest.

Haru swallowed nervously, wishing Makoto was there to answer on his behalf. He hated confrontation, especially from strangers he didn’t know. While looking around the room, Haru became desperate for an opportunity to escape the interrogation.

“Do you know who Mako-kun spent Valentine's Day with?”

“Valentine's Day?” Haru questioned, obvlious to the fact the holiday had even passed.

The girls giggled at Haru’s surprised reaction and they nodded in confirmation with pink blushing cheeks.

“It was yesterday, Haru-chan,” the redhead explained with another ripple of laughter from her companions.

“Drop the -chan,” Haru grumbled. Only Makoto was allowed to call him that, and even then Haru wished he wouldn’t.

“He rejected Aki-chan here and also three other girls who asked to spend the day with him,” another girl with blonde hair revealed the private information and received playful pokes from her friends who hushed her in unison.

“He said he had plans with someone else,” the redhead explained. “Do you know who?”

Haru frowned, remembering yesterday quite vividly but not realizing that Makoto had had plans with anyone else. He was positive that they spent the day together as normal, however he hadn’t realized it had been Valentine's Day.

Suddenly his cheeks flushed with warmth upon discovering that _he_ had been Makoto’s planned date, despite his friend receiving multiple offers from other pretty girls. He had spent Valentine's Day with Makoto! He had been the special plan!

The girls jumped in fright as Makoto returned to class, and they scurried away to their desks in a fit of giggles.

Haru sat there numbly, his eyes wide in realization and cheeks hot with blush.

“Are you okay, Haru-chan?” Makoto asked, his eyes narrowing in concern with Haru’s bold reaction. Haru attempted to meet the swirling emerald irises, but he couldn’t match their intensity and he was forced to look away.

“Yeah,” he mumbled, wishing he could drown his reaction in the pool.

Makoto’s hands were close to his, but he smiled while moving away towards his own desk. Haru wanted the hands to come back.

 

***

 

School seemed longer than usual, but as Haru walked home, school memories started to fade and be replaced with yesterday’s events.

They walked together in silence along the shores of the ocean, Haru on Makoto’s right and nearest to the icy sea. The cold waves lapped against sand beach, the sound radiating its calm rhythm to sooth Haru’s anxiety. Haru imagined himself swimming far out into the ocean, but he knew he never could. Not because the temperature would surely give him hypothermia, but because he could never go where Makoto wouldn’t follow.

Their walk was suspended in an odd silence that evoked a concern towards his normally talkative friend. This silence wasn’t the normal comfortable understanding, no, the silence felt awkward, even to Haru.

He stopped on the spot, Makoto taking a few short steps before realizing his friend had halted. Makoto turned quickly, his eyes dipping with worry upon realizing Haru’s hesitation.

“Haru?” The lack of prefixes expressed Makoto’s concern since he always added them unless he was stressed. Was he stressed?

“Makoto, yesterday was Valentine's Day,” Haru stated simply while monitoring his friend’s reaction carefully.

Makoto tensed, standing meters away while breathing heavily. Both boys wanted to ask questions that they couldn’t admit.

“Yes,” Makoto sighed, “I’m sorry,” he apologized as though yesterday had been a mistake. Haru disagreed, he didn’t feel that spending Valentine's Day with Makoto had been a mistake.

“Why me? You had others who asked?” Haru questioned, wondering what his friend’s motives were. Haru would have been understanding if Makoto wanted to be with someone else on Valentine's Day, especially since it was a holiday.

“It felt right,” Makoto shrugged, eyes looking down towards his feet in embarrassment. “Valentine's Day is about love, and I didn’t love any of them.”

“Oh,” Haru blushed, looking away and out towards the ocean. Makoto didn’t love any of them? Did that mean he spent the day with Haru because he loved him? Warmth spread across his cheeks and burned the tips of his ears.

“I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable,” Makoto rubbed the back of his neck while looking regretful.

Haru shook his head, unable to control the tugging sensation that pulled his lips into a smile. Makoto couldn’t have been more wrong, Haru didn’t feel uncomfortable, he actually felt happy! Seeing Makoto acting so flustered was adorable and nearly made Haru laugh in relief. Yesterday wasn’t a mistake and Haru wanted to reassure Makoto and give Valentine's Day some meaning.

“Haru-chan! You’re smiling!” Makoto gapped at the surprising genuine reaction.

Haru huffed, trying to conceal the smile as he brushed past Makoto and continued with the walk. Sometimes his friend could be an idiot, especially for regretting yesterday.

Makoto laughed while following Haru and rejoining him on the walk. As they continued, the silence was comforting, filled with a weightless feeling of lifted spirits and evaporated tension. They enjoyed each other’s company in the relaxing evening, the sunset reflecting in the fond green eyes that squinted with a smile.

Although Haru’s smile faded from his lips, the happiness remained in his heart as he decided to translate his emotions through suggestive actions.

He knocked his hand against Makoto’s a few times as they continued their walk home. Initially Makoto had assumed the subtle contact had been accidental, but Haru gave them purpose as he brushed his fingers gently up Makoto’s forearm. The lingering touch encouraged Makoto to take action as he finally held Haru’s hand in his own, entwining their fingers and rubbing his thumb along the surface.

Haru moved closer, pressing their forearms together while squeezing Makoto’s hand in reassurance. He enjoyed the warmth of the soft fingers and he appreciated the comfort of the firm hold, reminding him of the commitment in their profound friendship.

He wasn’t sure what this development would lead to, but he was excited to find out. After spending Valentine's Day together, it only seemed right to thank Makoto with the romantic gesture.

The fluttering of the swarming butterflies in his stomach was similar to the passion he felt when swimming. The revelation was surprising knowing that he didn’t need the water to feel such devotion and affection. He had Makoto right beside him, evoking the same emotions that gave Haru a purpose and sense of belonging.

Although their evolving friendship was still uncertain and undiscussed, Haru was thankful he was able to spend Valentine's Day with someone he loved. In fact, he was already eager to display exactly how much he cherished their relationship, however he was not going to wait another year for additional chance.

The sun set below the horizon, taking the heat and light with it. However Makoto was his source of warmth as he clung to the confident grip. After all, Makoto was his North star and their love could be painted in the night sky like constellations for all to admire.


End file.
